I love the way you lie
by LadyBlackL
Summary: Light es un psicópata que lleva saliendo 3 años, posteriormente 4 con L, quien es el mejor detective. Light le produce asco L, sin mencionar que planea matarlo en su aniversario. Desde que llevan saliendo L deja de insistir en que él es Kira Light no tiene Death note, Es el doble de listo que era ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi, lenguaje grosero, violencia y masacre


_**Resumen de la historia:** Light es un Psicópata que mata a criminales o incluso a personas que no. Porque él piensa que morir por tu Dios es un honor, ya que él es el Dios del nuevo mundo y la única persona que ha batallado en matar es Ryuzaki. Ideo un plan para salir con L y actualmente van a cumplir 4 años juntos. Light está feliz porque curiosamente L dejo de insistir en que Light es Kira, _

_**ACLARACIONES:** Aquí no hay Death note, aquí no hay shinigamis. Misa misa es la fiel seguidora de Light y lo cubre en todas sus coartadas. L, sigue siendo el mejor detective a nivel mundial. _

**_Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen_**

**Notas de la autora:** _En este caso creo que hice a Light un poco Yandere. __Este es el prólogo donde explico como Light se le ocurrió la idea de andar con Ryuzaki. Esta un poco fuerte para mi, realmente nunca me imagine escribir algo como esto y será la primera y última vez que lo haga. Lo escribí muy al ahí se va no me esforcé mucho, porque son las tres de la mañana y muero de sueño. Pero el capítulo 1 (Que sólo va a ser un capítulo, si es que no tengo inspiración [Este fue el prólogo únicamente]), les prometo ser más sorprendente en el siguiente capítulo, no le eche muchas ganas y puede que mañana mismo lo reedite, ahorita tengo sueño xD. Es Yaoi pero no muy fuerte, tampoco es Shonen-ai es un poco más fuerte_

**Adverte****ncia: **_Tiene Psicópatas, muertes, asesinatos (No tan fuertes en este prólogo), Yaoi, palabras fuertes, groceserías, violencia en toda la extensión de la palabra (En este capítulo no lo puse mucho, pero en el siguiente si) y masacre por lo que deduzco que es para mayores de 15 años, si eres menor entonces no sé que diablos haces aquí (No me interesa la edad, me interesa lo madura que eres, es decir, si no te gusta nada de esto vete y no digas nada)_

_**Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, si ponen "Odie esta parte" "Te quedo feo esto", son bienvenidos :)**_

* * *

Light se levanto de la cama, una luz plateada se asomaba por su ventana, podía oír el ruido de algunos carros y como algunas personas apagaban las luces. Sus cortinas eran grises por lo que la luz de la luna más sus cortinas hacía una luz plateada blancuzca. Su piel ligeramente tostada sus pupilas negras y delineadas por un marrón. Su torso desnudo, y la piel -que era más blanca que la de su cara- de sus hombros se mostraban por debajo de la cobija de terciopelo morada con delineados negros y grises.

Tenía una mano por debajo de su cabeza, tocando los cabellos que salía por su cráneo, y sintiendo sus pequeños poros y un poco de sudor salir de ellos. Su piel algo húmeda y pegajosa, al igual que su cabello pero esté no estaba húmedo, estaba mojado y gracias a que estaba cabello contra almohada la humedad se prolongaba durante más tiempo.

Light pasó su otro brazo por la seda de la sábana que se encontraba por debajo de él y por debajo de sus almohadas. Sintió un ligero y refrescante sensación cuando el viento soplo hasta llegar a sus huesos, realmente hacía calor.

Coloco su mano libre al techo viendo como movía sus propios dedos. Las venas de sus ojos aun se realzaban, aquel rojo. Pequeñas lagañas se asomaban por el lagrimal. Poca luz adornaba la habitación, pero para alguien que tuvo los ojos cerrados, lógicamente ve todo oscuro sólo falta que sus ojos se adaptaran.

Light tomo la cobija con sus manos y la hizo a un lado cuidando el siguiente lado. Su cuerpo desnudo, sin si quiera una pequeña marca de ropa o hilo. Con cuidado agarro la cortina, delicadamente acomodo la palma de los dedos, dejando clavada su huella digital en ella y haciendo a un lado para poder liberar el ventanal y ver a través de él. Para ver aquel cielo, aquel paisaje. No le importaba el hecho de estar desnudo, aun que fuesen las cinco de la tarde lo hubiera hecho. Pero eran las tres y media de la mañana, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y sólo había una señal de un carro cada media hora.

Puso sus manos sobre su cintura, nada curva. Y sintió el ligero dolor de caderas, le dolía no mucho, pero le dolía un poco. Pero ignoro el simple hecho de que le dolía, miro el cielo, que estaba de un color azul oscuro o incluso podía llegar a añil. Tenía una capa grisácea, ocultando un poco el azul tan vivo y brillante. Una luna completa, era la que más destacaba, porque por esta vez no tenía ni un solo gramo de una capa grisácea. Las estrellas se movían, al menos la mayoría de ellas y cada una brillaba con tanta intensidad que destacan sólo un poco menos que la luna que se encontraba en medio del rascacielos.

Observo el pavimento gris y la calle negra con pequeñas líneas o barras blancas sobre ella. Vio los edificios, que variaban de tamaño, de color de textura y el tiempo en que fueron construidos.

Con una de sus manos toco su cuello, pegajoso y húmedo igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía todo el cuerpo desgastado por la noche anterior, su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse y su piel palpitaba. Su corazón latía tanto que tocaba su pecho, o al menos el sentía como presionaba a su pecho. Su piel se erizaba y él perdía el control de su cuerpo, mejor dicho, perdía el equilibrio. Cada día pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Light? -Llamo una voz masculina, algo adormecida, ya que dio un enorme bostezo

La silueta de una forma humana a través de una cobija estaba moviéndose a través de ella y tapándose aun más.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuzaki? -Respondió Light mientras veía por el ventanal y continuaba experimentando aquellas emociones

Ryuzaki o mejor conocido como L, se levanto de la cama, con cuidado, pues él veía oscuro y borroso, era como si sus ojos tuviesen una densa capa de humo. Pero podía distinguir el cuerpo de Light. Ryuzaki, sus ojos eran completamente negros y lo que delineaban sus ojos eran aquellas grandes ojeras que poseía en su párpado inferior, algo negras por casi no dormir. Y aquel cabello tan descuidado y despeinado, pero que también se le veían.

Encorvado y limpiándose las plantas de los pies con la cobija trato de caminar hasta Light para acomodar su cuerpo al reverso de él, su pecho estaba contra la espalda de Light y sus brazos parecían uno con su abdomen, como si fueran un rompecabezas y debiesen estar juntos. L acomodo su cabeza en parte de la espalda y cuello de Light.

Light, por su parte, sintió como el cuerpo de Ryuzaki lo abrazaba y le pasaba completamente su calor, sintiendo el calor corporal de L. Sentía como la piel de Ryuzaki rozaba contra la suya. ¿Romántico o erótico?, aun se desconoce la respuesta. Light con sus brazos delineo la piel de los de L.

-Te amo -Confeso L, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el olor al sudor de Light, impregnado en su piel

-También te amo -Mintió Light, como siempre y le salía tan natural- Pronto cumpliremos 4 años juntos

Era verdad Light y L habían salido durante 4 años. ¿Por qué Light mentía?, Light lo odiaba, le repugnaba, en realidad nunca lo amo, pero le parecía algo erótico que te acuestes con tu mejor amigo. Bueno al fin y al cabo Light era un psicópata, por lo tanto tiene sus ideas locas. Pero esa no era la razón por la cual empezó a tener una relación con L. L siempre había sospechado que Light era Kira, no tenía pruebas pero él lo presentía.

Aun recordaba ese día que comenzaron a salir...

Light había pensado durante años salir con Ryuzaki, para que Ryuzaki descartara la idea de que él era Kira.

No sabía cómo pedírselo, al fin y al cabo era L. Light a pesar de tener el cerebro un poco menos grande que el de L, no podía entender como funcionaba el de L. Caminaba de un lado a otro a las cuatro de la mañana, no podía dormir, no había dormido en toda la noche de pensar en un tema. Light estaba tan enojado, porque no se le ocurría algo.

Su pies se movían de un lugar a otro, moviendo, así mismo, su cuerpo entero, y el movimiento de sus manos desesperados, se hacía daño así mismo. Y la única forma de evitar su desesperación era con algo de alcohol, sexo y muerte. Light únicamente mataba criminales, pero nunca tuviese sexo con un criminal. Light comenzó a pensar en su más recóndito lugar de su mente. Morir para los dioses es un honor. Los mayas sacrificaban gente y era un honor morir para ellos.

Light sonrió después de matar a alguien él se sentía fresco y lleno de ideas. Por lo que decidió buscar su siguiente víctima...

Cuatro de la mañana Light tuvo sexo con una mujer elegante y cabello corto, igual que el de Light, era negro como la misma noche que había en ese momento. Sus labios enormes y rojos y sus bien definidas curvas, sin mencionar su pecho, que era grande. Con sus dedos delineaba la piel de ella y saboreaba cada rincón de está. Con sus ojos enormes color azules, que curiosamente le recordaban a Ryuzaki.

Cinco de la mañana Light y aquella mujer quedaron exhaustos y dormidos, rendidos por el cansancio y dejándose caer por la cama. Nuevamente esa capa de sudor, ya estaba un poco complacido, pero lo más erótico para Light era escuchar sus gemidos, pero no los gemidos cuando están teniendo sexo, sino cuando están suplicando que no los maten.

Light era el Dios del nuevo mundo, por tanto morir por él, es un completo honor.

Light puso una potente Xilocaina para que durmiera por al menos una hora, el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo, él se había asegurado que nadie los viese. Había preparado hace más d días un hoyo enorme para poner su cuerpo. Y para asegurarse de tener una coartada, dejo su teléfono en su casa descolgado y Misa, Misa -quien era su fiel seguidora- tomando la llamada, ella lo cubriría.

Light amarro a la chica en una silla y en un cuarto que parecía una sala de operaciones, era completamente blanco, esterilizado y brillaba incluso más que la luna que está actualmente. Sus instrumentos plateados brillando por la luz de la habitación y por su limpieza. Light se puso una ropa de alguien de la casa, para no mancharse la suya.

Seis de la mañana la chica comienza a levantarse y por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación entrecerró sus ojos. Tocando su párpado inferior con el superior. Aun estaba algo cansada y su cuerpo correspondía a esa palabra. No podía abrir mucho los ojos y sentía unas ganas insoportables de dormirse. Como si se levantará de una cruda. Cinco minutos después despego sus párpados para poder visualizar la habitación blanca. Le ardía la parte de las muñecas y sentía como la circulación casi no pasaba, ya que algo le apretaba ahí. Lentamente miraba la habitación tan blanca y luminosa que a sus ojos le producía un dolor. La chica se vio sentada y tuvo una visión horrible al verse a ella misma amarrada a una silla en como un consultorio. Sus orbes crecieron e iba a gritar, pero una mano contra su mejilla la calló. Miro a quien la había tocado y era con el mismo que se había acostado. Él la miro con una sonrisa cínica y tratando de callarla. Con uno de sus dedos los llevo a sus labios rozando estos. E hizo un sonido parecido a "Shh". La chica negó con la cabeza y había intentado gritar, pero Light con su mano la cayó, después clavo un cuchillo en su brazo y comenzó a desprender la piel de la chica...

Siete de la mañana la mujer murió porque Light la desprendió la piel de su cuerpo, por desangre, más que nada.

Y unas frases resonaban en su cabeza:

"Citas, relaciones, noviazgo"

Las personas sentían confianza en sus novios, así que tuvo esa idea loca

Ocho de la mañana. La chica ya sepultada a más de 50 metros de profundidad y con la ropa quemada, que Light utilizo. Con ácido muriático quemo sus huellas digitales para cambiarlas. Y se baño seis veces seguidas.

Doce de la tarde Light toma a Ryuzaki por los hombres y con su lengua delinea los labios de L, después con sus dientes lo muerde, para que este gimiera y poder dar paso en su boca. Su plan funciono, él aprovecho y con su lengua, tocaba la de Light y trataba de llegar más allá. Ryuzaki comenzó a corresponderle. Desde entonces tienen una enfermiza relación.

Un año después Ryuzaki acusa a Light de ser un asesino

Dos años después Ryuzaki deja de insistir que Light es un asesino y le cree cada mentira.

Light era un chico con suerte, cualquier cosa L le creía, no importaba que era ilógico L lo escuchaba y le creía...

Light sonrió ya tenía un plan para matar a L.

-Te amo Ryuzaki -Mintió nuevamente

L acomodo más su cabeza en la espalda de Light, lo abrazaba lentamente, suavemente. Con sus manos recorría la piel de Light. Y con sus labios besaba el cuello de Light. Dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. L comenzó a estirar a Light hasta la cama, para que pudiesen besarse, tocarse y al final dormirse.

Los ojos de Light se escondieron por debajo de su flequillo y con una curva o media luna se formo en sus labios, húmedos, gracias a L. L besaba cada rincón de sus labios y Light estaba tan feliz... era tan erótico saber que L moriría pronto


End file.
